DOS MUNDOS
by Hamlet-GL
Summary: relata la historia de dos mujeres que por diferentes circunstancias se encuentras en el mismo lugar iniciando una apasionada y peligrosa union de dos mundos muy diferentes


BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI NO NO IMPORTA SEGUIRE SUBIENDO PERO BUENO NO HAY QUE SER PESIMISTA

NO SEAN MUY DUROS Y SE ACEPTA CUALQUIER QUEJA O SUGERENCIA

HARUKA

Esta historia comienza así, en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad en un ambiente mas bien rural vivía Haruka una muchacha de 18 años que compartía una casa con su madre recién divorciada de su segundo esposo, quien la había abandonado por otra dejándola con dos hijos quienes eran los dos hermanos menores de Haruka, sus nombres eran Kenji y Yoko, de 13 y 11 años respectivamente. Haruka pasaba sus días trabajando en una tienda de abarrotes y asistiendo a la escuela local todo para sostener a su familia que a duras penas podía subsistir.

Yoko: Oye haruka- es cierto que vas a ir a la universidad

Haruka: Es posible pequeña realmente no estoy segura así que no digas nada hasta que hable con mama entendido

Yoko: Muy bien

Sra. Tenoh: Sabes que eso no va a pasar verdad hija-dijo su madre que miraba toda la escena desde la puerta.

Haruka: Madre no quería que lo supieras así pero es que he ahorrado dinero y con mis calificaciones se que pueden aceptarme en alguna buena universidad

Sra. Tenoh: Pero no hay ninguna cerca de aquí creo que lo sabes-dijo su madre en un tono más alto

Haruka: Lo se, pero en la ciudad…

Sra. Tenoh: Que dices, irte tú a la ciudad, y que vas a hacer ahí no tienes idea de lo difícil que es progresas ahí

Haruka: Lo se, lo se madre se que será mucho mas difícil pero es algo que debo hacer

Sra. Tenoh: Debes, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas y sigues inconforme, te pareces a tu padre

Haruka: Mama, no quiero ser una conformista, y de verdad lo siento, pero me voy a ir con o sin tu consentimiento

Sra. Tenoh: Vete anda vete pero vas a volver igual que todos los que se van, avergonzada y arrepentida

Haruka fue a la habitación que compartía con su hermano tomo el dinero que tenia ahorrado e hizo su maleta solo con lo indispensable mientras su madre gritaba infamia tras infamia y lloraba a mares por que su único sostén se iba. Y así antes de partir le dijo a su madre las ultimas palabras que escucharía de ella en mucho tiempo.

Haruka: Tendrás dinero aquí cada mes, y te juro por mi vida que no voy a volver hasta haber cumplido mi sueño así tarde toda la vida.

Acercándose a su hermana menor el beso en la cabeza y le dijo:

Haruka: prométeme que vas a ser buena y no te vas a dar por vencida.

Yoko: Te lo prometo dijo regalándole a su hermana una sonrisa que la impulso aun mas a triunfar. Pero en el momento que trato de despedir a su hermano este se fue corriendo por el extenso terreno que rodeaba la casa.

Haruka tomo el primer autobús-y el más barato-rumbo a la ciudad capital dispuesta a todo por no quedar estancada en un pueblo que a pesar de que amaba solamente la limitaba. Se asomo por la ventanilla y lo único que pudo ver fue a Kenji desciendo adiós desde afuera, eso le robo una lagrima que se quedo estancada, que nunca salio, debía guardarla, sabia que le haría falta cuando llegara a su destino.

MICHIRU

Esta es la historia de Michiru, desarrollada en un ambiente completamente distinto. Michiru nació en el seno de una familia que si bien no podía llamarse acomodada gozaba de muy buena posición social, a sus 18 años se había visto obligada a contraer matrimonio con un hombre 5 años mayor llamado Kaoru debido a un gran endeudamiento de su padre cosa que michiru reprobó en muchas ocasiones pero accedió al darse cuenta de que le muchacho no era nada mal parecido. Además compartía su enorme casa con sus suegros y su muy desagradable cuñada, una muchacha un año menor que ella que era de lo más insoportable se llamaba Sora y aprovechaba de la peor manera cualquier desatino que pudiera tener michiru en cualquiera de los aspectos cosa que provocaba incesantes discusiones entre ambas.

Michiru

Dime dijo la muchacha sin voltear a verlo

Kaoru: No has pensado en regresar a la escuela

Michiru: Para que no me has dicho tú que aquí tengo todo lo que necesito

Kaoru: Si pero tal vez te serviría para ocupar tu tiempo en algo

Michiru: Es por eso o para deshacerte de mi eh

Kaoru: Mi amor claro que no le dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomándola de a mano-sabes que me encanta tenerte cerca

Michiru: Entonces por que quieres que me vaya-dijo poniendo su mejor y más falsa cara de tristeza-

Kaoru: Por que me has dicho que te aburres demasiado en casa, que necesitas una actividad

Michiru: Pues por que no

Sora: Por que si apenas lograste salvar tu preparatoria vas a poder con la universidad

Michiru: No te entrometas-le dijo enojada

Sora: Entrometerme yo solo digo lo que va a pasar,

Kaoru: Cállate como sabes que michiru no va a lograrlo

Sora: No se necesita ser clarividente para saberlo

Kaoru: Bien michiru desayunemos-dijo para prevenir la discusión que se avecinaba-

hoy mismo te inscribiremos, el curso empieza en tan solo dos semanas

Michiru: Me parece bien-dijo ella, ahora tenia otros dos motivos para terminar la escuela, su aburrimiento y serrarle la boca a la familia de Kaoru-.

Kaoru: Pero lo mas probable es que ahora necesites tu propio chofer, por que el mió no va estar disponible para ambos, nuestros horarios no van a coincidir.

Michiru: Muy bien.-michiru estaba cansada de simular que estaba enamorada de su esposo, si bien era el único que se interesaba en ella en esa casa y que la defendía por encima de su familia, jamás había llegado a quererlo de esa manera tal vez si como amigo pero no como hombre.-Voy a estar practicando en mi habitación

Kaoru: Muy bien amor, espero que haya algún programa para que sigas practicando tu hermosa música.

Michiru: Tienes razón- y no mentía la música era lo único que e quedaba para continuar, ni siquiera en los peores momentos se iba, siempre estaba ahí para otorgarle o que el mundo le negaba. Un poco de paz y alegría.

Tal vez es lo indicado tal vez ahí encuentre lo que busco, tal vez si.


End file.
